Catgirl: Intro Lupin Saga
by CrystalLasill
Summary: Lupin and gang meet a small girl with catears! Zenigata's hot on their trail! What will happen next!
1. Inter Lupin

Disclaimer: I do not own _Lupin the Third_, _Batman_, or any other DC chara in this fict. But I do own Catgirl and the other chara of my, and my friend's, creation.

A/N This is about my chara Crystal Lasill AKA Catgirl. Most of this is my story but I had alot of help from several of my friends in creating this story. I would like to thank those friends. I would also like to thank my two soul sisters Saya ((You all know her as Polaris)) and Nightfire for introduceing me into RP and fanfiction. I love you.

((PS... Please forgive any and all spelling and gramer mistakes... I don't have check on my WordPad -.- Stupid computer not having Microsoft Word))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenigata was a tall man with a brown trenchcoat and matching fedora, with a darker brown suit underneath his coat and brown shoes. Currently, he ran down a busy street in New Orleans.

"I'LL GET YOU, LUPIN! YOU'RE MINE THIS TIME!" Zenigata yelled at the scrawny man who wore a red jacket, blue shirt, and blue jeans, and his two friends. The three were way ahead of Zenigata. Lupin looked back and stuck his tongue out and laughed at Zenigata's futile effort to catch them. As they turned a corner, Lupin stopped and looked down at a small homeless girl dressed, in rags and handed her a fifty dollar bill from his recent heist.

"Here you go, young lady," he smiled at the girl and continued to run easily, catching up with the other two. The girl stared at the money that was in her hand, and then up to Zenigata, who had just rounded a corner.

As Lupin and his gang rounded a second corner the girl stood up and ran off, taking a shortcut and coming out almost right behind Lupin's friend that was furthest back.

This man wore a blue and white gi with wooden sandals. His name was Goemon Ishikawa, and he was just as tall as his two friends.

The man In front of Goemon was Daisuke Jigen. Jigen was dressed in a dark blue business suit with a matching fedora.

The young girl kept up easily with the three men, staying off to the side so that she wasn't seen by Zenigata. As the three reached the car Lupin had 'barrowed' she slipped into the back seat. Goemon looked back at Zenigata, who wasn't that far behind them anymore, not noticing that they had gotten a spare passenger.

"Hey Lupin... He's gaining fast..." Goemon said as he got into the car quickly with the other two. Lupin pressed the gas, and then sped off. The small girl laid in the floor beside Goemon as he looked out the back window watching for Zenigata and the police. About ten minutes later, as they were getting close to the airport, the girl sat up and popped her head between the seats.

"HI!" all three of them jumped and Lupin hits the brakes.

Lupin looked back at the girl, "What the hell? How did you get in here!" Goemon looked down at the girl and Jigen spun around the moment she appeared beside him.

Goemon looked her over a bit, "I didn't see you get in the car..." The girl looked back at the Japanese man.

"I got in while you were looking back at the crazy man dressed in brown."

Jigen chuckled, "Yeah, that's Zenigata. We call him Pops."

Lupin smirked, "…Kudos on getting in the car undetected. It's a hard feat to accomplish around us."

The girl smiled at Lupin and two cat ears perked up out of her hair, and the three stared at the twitching ears.

Jigen pulled softly at one of the ears, "…What the hell? What are you?"

Goemon looked her over again, and then noticed a cat tail waving behind her. He grabbed at the tail and frowned, "She has tail, as well..."

Lupin blinked, realizing how she got past them, "What happened to you? Are you a mutant?"

The girl looked around at all three of the thieves. "No, I'm not... My… My father did experiments with gene splicing on me and my mother... But my mother didn't turn out right and…. He killed her... Tried to kill me, too..."

The girl looked down and tried not to cry; she tried to stay strong.

Lupin looked back angrily, "He did WHAT?"

Jigen looked at Lupin, "Hey, man... Don't go getting yourself into something again just for a female... You know what happened last time."

Jigen turned his attention to the girl, "Hey, what's your name… And why did you follow us?"

The girl looked at Jigen and smiled softly, "My name Is Crystal Lasill, and I followed you because I wanted to thank him for this."

She held up the dollar bill and pointed to Lupin, "I could eat for two weeks with this!"

Jigen looked at Lupin and glared., "You see?" Jigen then turned back to Crystal. "Look kid... You're a bit too young to be riding around with us... We're bad men. You got that?"

Crystal looked at him, and shook her head, "No! You're not... 'Cause if you were, then he wouldn't have stopped to give me money when he was being chased by that Pops person."

Goemon looked back, "Ummm... Lupin... Speaking of Pops…"

A small crew of police cars came into view as Zenigata popped his head out of the passenger window, "I HAVE YOU NOW!"

Lupin cursed, and hit the gas again. Crystal fell back onto the backseat, and giggled. "WEE!"

She looked at Lupin, "So I'm guessing you are Lupin? But then what are your names?" she looked at Jigen, and then Goemon.

Jigen didn't look back as he aimed his gun on his shoulder, "You're a smart kid. My name's Jigen, and back there with you is Goemon."

Goemon nodded politely as Jigen shot his gun. The bullet almost hit Goemon, and went through the back windshield, hitting the tire of the car Zenigata was in. The car lost its tire, and flipped, landing on its roof.

Zenigata, still leaning out the window, was propped up on his elbow, yelling, "I'LL GET YOU!"

The tire landed on Zenigata, and his fingers could be seen beneath the tire, tapping the pavement.

Goemon smiled softly, not disturbed by the bullet that grazed past his ear. "Konnichiwa."

Crystal blinked, "Huh?"

Jigen laughed. "He's from Japan. That was a Japanese greeting."

Crystal nodded understandingly, "Ok, I got you."

Lupin looked at her from the rearview mirror, "You're a skilled little girl. What are you doing on the streets?"

Crystal looked down again, "None of the homeless shelters will take me in after they find out about my extra features..."

Lupin continued to drive to the airport as he said, "Well, you're sweet and a very good young lady... Why wouldn't anyone want you in their family?"

Jigen looked to Lupin, "Hey, man. Don't go getting any ideas... You know every female is like Fujiko on the inside."

Jigen obviously didn't like this woman named Fujiko and Crystal quickly realized this. Her cat's curiosity soon got to her; she had to know, "Who's this Fujiko you hate so much, Mr. Jigen?"

Jigen cringed when the small girl called him "Mr." He hated that just as much Lupin did but, he tried to brush it off. "Fujiko is this woman that Lupin likes a lot... She's a real bitch... She flirts with Lupin over here and then makes off with our loot..."

Crystal stared at Jigen, and blinked. Jigen pushed his fedora further down over his eyes, "Oh, and kid? Don't call me "Mr.". I know you're just trying to be polite, but we don't need to be feeling old... You know?"

Crystal nodded; she understood more than most kids her age. She smiled at Jigen and Lupin, "Ok... I'll just call you Brother Jigen, then."

Goemon nodded; he had been listening, sitting there with his eyes closed the whole time.

Jigen sat straight up, his fedora flipping back a bit, showing his eyes, "What!"

Jigen stared at Crystal, and she looked into his eyes, "You have beautiful eyes, Brother Jigen..."

Jigen blushed a bit, and pulled his fedora down again, "Yeah... Whatever, kid."

Jigen leaned back and smiled under his fedora. Lupin just laughed a bit, "Kid... You're gonna stay with us. Maybe one day I'll teach you all my tricks... And if you like, I can adopt you."

Goemon looked at Lupin, as did Jigen.

Goemon was first to speak, "What are you thinking, Lupin?" Jigen wanted to know the exact same thing. This wasn't like Lupin; he didn't take in random kids off of the street.

"Yeah, man, what's up!"

Lupin just watched the road, still driving like a maniac as he pulled into the airport, and then got out of the car with the other two thieves.

"Well, she seams to be able to take care of herself, and I know that Fuji-cakes doesn't want to have kids... So what better way to let the Lupin name carry on than to help a poor soul in need of a family?" said Lupin.

Crystal followed them closely as they ran with their loot, and she smiled softly as Lupin said this, "Thank you, Lupin, Sir... But you don't have to adopt me..."

Goemon looked back at the girl, "Lupin is as hardheaded as a teenage boy... And he has the mind of one, as well. It might be best that he didn't. But, then again, it might be best that he did... It will give him some real responsibility, and he might grow from it."

Lupin got into another car, "That wasn't very nice, Goemon!" Lupin grinned back at his friend as Goemon got in as well, grabbing Crystal and setting her in his lap.

Jigen looked at Lupin as he finally got in, "Man... You know, he's right."

Crystal laughed as Lupin started the car. Jigen quickly pulled in his foot in and closed the door, "Hey, man! What was that for!"

Lupin laughed along with Crystal and Goemon snickered. Crystal leaned over and looked at Lupin, "So, where are we going?"

Lupin grinned more, "Well, first we're heading to Mississippi, and then we're going to take a Lear jet to Japan."

Crystal's eyes then became huge. "I've never been out of New Orleans before..."

Jigen looked back at her, "Kid, you'll be going all around the world with us..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok well there you go Crystal Lasill ((My chara... Well, actually me)) has joined Lupin and gang. She will have plenty of adventures and will explore the world around. I wonder how things will go...

Jigen: Damnit, man, why the hell did you keep the girl? Glares at Lupin hatefully

Lupin Looks at Jigen, smiling What did I say before?

Goemon: Just sits there, listening to the conversation

Jigen: I know that isn't the real reason! Grabs Lupin by the front of his coat You know damned straight that isn't your real reason!

Lupin: Gently brushes Jigen off of him. My dear Jigen... Do you ever READ your script? I mean, you weren't even following your lines

in there. I had to improvise a lot!

Jigen: You know what, Lupin? You can take your script and SHOVE IT! Stalks off

Crystal: Looks at Jigen leaving and then to Lupin I think that improvising is much more fun than following some script... Follows Jigen Wait up!

Jigen: Looks back at Crystal and places his hand on her head when she catches up to him and walks away with her.


	2. Fumble!

Zenigata arrived at the New Orleans Airport, stepped out of his car and pointed twords the building. "Alright men! He's in there somewhere! Search and capture!"

To his reply was nothing but civilain stares as he turned to look behind him and he realized that he had lost the officers that were following him. "CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!! LUPIN!!! I'M COMMING AFTER YOU!!"

Zenigata ran into the airport and up to the front desk, cutting in front of an elderly lady. "Excuse me, I need to speek...."

"You young ingrate! Get to the back of the line and wait like the rest of us!" The woman complained.

Zenigata looked back at the woman, "I'm sorry but this is a police matter!" He turned back to the counter. "I need to speek with your... OW! OW! OW! OW!"

The old woman started hitting him with her large, overstuffed purse. "Some lame excuse! You should be ashamed of yourself. Lieing to an elderly! How dare you!"

Zenigata backed off and ran twords the check point, not wanting to be hit any more. Once there he flashed his badge at one of the security gaurds that was free. "The is a matter of international security! A man, a master of duisguise is here and he could be anyone! I need your permission to search the terminal!"

The security gaurd looked at Zenigata's badge and then radioed the cheif of staff and looked back at Zenigata. "He says to just not make a disturbance."

------------------------------------------- Meanwile ---------------------------------------------

Lupin laughed. "You know how pissed off Pops will be when he finds that we're not at that airport!?" He laughes more.

Jigen smerked, "Yah man, we're going to be in for a world of hurt later though!"

Goemon just shook his head. Crystal peaked her head through the middle of the seats. "So why would you want to tick him off so much?"

"The ticking off of Pops is just an additional pleasure of the job, our main goal is to get away." Lupin looked at her though the rearveiw mirror.

She shook her head. "You guys are mean." She tried not to smile but Lupin could see it in the corner of her mouth, trying to excape.

She sat back and then got up again and turned around to watch where they had been. "Look! A bunny!" She pointed at the rabit that was quickly dessapiering as the drove foward and it ran away.

Goemon pulled her down onto the seat. "You can get hurt like that. The hood is down and if we hit a bump you can fall out the back."

She nodded and sat in the back seat correctly. "So.... Are we there yet!?" Everyone cringed.

"Please Crystal, don't do that." Lupin shook his head.

She looked down, sadly. "Ok."

---------------------------------------A little wile later--------------------------------------

The gang pulled up to the airport in Biloxi, Mississippi and every one got out, in disguise, Goemon carrying a sleeping Crystal.

They walked in and got their tickets and checked some luggage in. They made their way to the terminal, passing through the check point fine with out Zenigat there to mess things up.

---------------------------------------Back to Pops------------------------------------------

"CRAP!!!!" He tugged on one more face to realize Lupin wasn't there, at least not any more. "Where did he go?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that this was a short one but I just thought that there was something lacking between chappies 1 and 2. SO! I made a new chappy 2!


	3. The flight

A/N: Interesting... That's all I have to bloody say!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got on the plane headed for Japan and into the air, Crystal looked out the window, and she immediately started to get hyper, "LOOKIE! Look at all the clouds!"

She pointed out of the window, "That one looks like a bunny!"

Jigen pushed the window down and locked it. Crystal blinked and looked back to him, "Hey! What was that for?"

Jigen looked to the girl coldly, "You were making a ruckus. The only way I thought of stopping it was to shut the window."

Lupin, meanwhile, was busy hitting on the stewardess who was pushing the cart of drinks and snacks along the isle, "Hey, Miss... Do you have anything else to offer?"

Goemon calmly sat in his seat and quietly took his magazine, rolling it up, and hit Lupin in the back of the head, "Now you're acting up, Lupin."

He went back to reading his magazine, and Crystal giggled. Lupin rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Well, at least it wasn't the stewardess, this time."

Crystal shook her head and laughed a bit. To her, Lupin was funny. She then went back to pouting at Jigen, "Please, let me look out the window!"

Jigen looked at her and then in front of him, "That pout won't work on me, kid."

She pouted even more, "PWEESE?"

Jigen looked at her again and rolled his eyes, "Alright, kid... You win."

He unlocked the window, and she opened it immediately. She watched the clouds go by, and she remained quiet. After a few hours, the clouds disappeared, and all she could see was water going on forever.

She looked at Jigen, who was taking a nap, then at Lupin and Goemon, who were talking under their breath. Crystal yawned, laid her head on Jigen's side and blinked. Jigen wrapped his right arm around the girl in his sleep and turned his head to the side. Crystal soon found herself in a dream.

When she woke up, Jigen was still asleep, and it was nighttime. Most people that had been napping before were awake now.

Lupin was obviously asleep, and she couldn't tell if Goemon as just sitting there like before or if he was asleep himself. She looked up at Jigen and nudged him.

Jigen frowned, "Lupin... I told you no alcohol before a heist..."

She blinked, and quickly went back to sleep. Jigen woke just up as the sun was coming up, and Crystal was sitting there, tucked under his arm and hugging him, wide awake.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Mornin', Brother Jigen."

Jigen looked at her sleepily, "Please stop calling me that, kid... It makes me feel like I need to be in a chapel, preaching..."

Crystal nodded, and then looked at him again, "Then what do you want me to call you?"

Jigen leaned back and waited for the breakfast trolley, pulling his hat down with his left hand, "Just Jigen."

Crystal laid her head back down on his chest, "Ok, Jigen.."

After another hour, the breakfast trolley ran through its first rounds, and Lupin sniffed the air. His eyes open and he grinned, "Where there's coffee on a plane there a stew—"

Lupin had looked back to see that it was a male flight attendant, this time. "Damnit!" he muttered under his breath.

Jigen chuckled, "I think they got sick of you, Lupin."

Lupin glared. "Shut your mouth!" he said in a hushed voice as the trolley came to them.

The man looked at the four, "Breakfast?"

Crystal sat straight up, "Yes, please!"

Jigen looked at her and smiled. They were flying first class this time, and he looked up at the flight attendant, "Give her the eggs and I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Lupin just huffed a bit, "I guess I'll have the eggs and a cup of coffee, too."

The man looked at Goemon, and Jigen gave him a look, "He'll only eat sushi."

The flight attendant brought out two plates with eggs, and handed one to Crystal and one to Lupin, also giving Lupin some coffee. He then filled another cup with coffee, handing this to Jigen.

He then pulled out a small tray of sushi and handed it to Goemon, and the samurai smirked. "That's what I like about the planes to and from Japan. They have my sushi."

Goemon took a pair of chopsticks out of his kimono top and started to eat his food. Everyone else soon dug into their food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N It's so cute! Lookie as the Jigen slowly bonds with the Crystal... *Makes fun of nature shows*

Crystal: Ha ha. Very funny. *Rolls her eyes*

Jigen: Yeah, woman, the kid's right. That joke has been played out so bad it stinks... *Looks at me like I'm pathetic*

Lupin: I can smell it from here! *Waves hand in front of nose*

Goemon: *Shakes his head* You're all being childish. Now stop it.

Me: Hey! I thought it was quite funny!... *Grins* But then again I am the one who's telling it.

Jigen: You're one sorry person.

Me: Yeah, I know. *hangs head in shame*


	4. Japanese Hideout

A/N: HA! Now that you've seen all that's happened already you know this is going to be a great story! ((Spelling and grammar mistakes omitted... I slept during English class!))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later, they arrived in Tokyo, Japan. They walked over to a taxi, who took them to the outskirts of the city. From there they took the car to a graveyard, and got out.

Crystal sat in the car, and stared at the graveyard, "What are we doing here?"

Lupin looked back, "Well, every international thief needs a few hideouts. Also, this is the one Fuji-kins is at!"

Lupin sprinted across the graveyard, knowing where every trap was and missing them as if almost by accident. Goemon reached into the car and picked Crystal up, "It's ok, it's not a real graveyard."

Crystal looked at him, "No bodies?"

Jigen looked to her, "Naw, kid. No bodies. Just fake ones."

Crystal nodded, and jumped down from Goemon's arms. Goemon watched her as she got through to the hideout's entrance without setting off a single trap, and followed her, along with Jigen.

"You're quite skilled, Crystal-kun!" Goemon smiled softly at her.

Jigen just scoffed; he still didn't like the thought of a child staying with them. He had realized that Lupin had been joking about adopting the kid, but even so he still didn't want the girl to end up in juvenile detention because of them.

Crystal smiled back at the two men, "Thank you, Goemon." She thought for a moment, "What dose "kun" mean?"

Goemon smiled softly, ""Kun" is a Japanese suffix that means cute and little. It is normally used towards younger people until they are about ten. I'm assuming that you're younger than that?"

Crystal nodded, "I'm eight. So I guess "kun" would be perfect for me!" Crystal skipped into the hideout and looked around, while Lupin sat in what one would call the living room of the hideout.

He looked back from the TV when Crystal walked in, "Ahhh you made it safely, Crystal. I expected nothing less."

Crystal ran over to Lupin and hugged his waist. Lupin was taken aback from this, and stared at her, "What is this for?"

Crystal smiled up at him, "For giving me a home."

Lupin just smiled and hugged her back as Goemon and Jigen walked up to the two.

Jigen looked around, "So, is that bitch still around?"

On cue Fujiko walked out of the kitchen with a bottle for each man; champagne, scotch, and sake. She smiled at Jigen and tossed him the scotch, "Who's a bitch?"

Jigen looked at it and his eyes went huge. It was a very expensive bottle; he wanted to know what Fujiko wanted. Fujiko tossed Goemon the sake and walked over to Lupin and stopped, "Lupin... What is that?"

She pointed to Crystal, who let go of Lupin and smiled, "Hello... My name is Crystal Lasill."

Fujiko glared at her, "What is she doing here, Lupin!" Lupin looked to Fujiko and tried to calm her down.

"Fuji-cakes, Sweetie... She's a homeless child that was able to sneak into the car with us... I thought that if she went through the trouble of getting in the back seat undetected by Goemon, that she deserved to learn how to be a thief... And someday outdo me..." Lupin grinned at Fujiko. "Hey, you said you didn't want to have kids."

Fujiko gave a half-eyed expression and shook her head, "Lupin... You're hopeless."

Jigen looked at Lupin in shock, "You mean you weren't kidding about adopting her?"

Lupin looked back at his best friend, "Well if Fuji-cakes wants to, I will."

Fujiko glared at Lupin. "NO! I don't want kids! I'm not ready to feel that old!"

Crystal looked to Fujiko, "Well you could be a mother figure, and I could call you Aunt Fujiko."

Fujiko stopped yelling at Lupin and looked at the girl, "You don't understand..."

She walked off with the champagne in hand and went into her room. Crystal looked back at Lupin.

"You're in the doghouse, my friend," said Jigen as he and Goemon laughed at Lupin.

Jigen walked over to Crystal and placed a hand on her head, "Hey… You ain't so bad kid... You know that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I'm gonna end it here for now... I'll do another time skip for the next chappy... Can't think of anything good for this Besides... It's a good place to stop.

Lupin: See? I knew you would like the girl. *Sticks out tongue*

Jigen: *Grabs Lupin's tongue* I'll accept that you were right... But don't ever stick your tongue out at me again.

Lupin: *Nods* O hay... O hay... I wou...

Jigen: Lets it go Good. 'Cause next time I'll use Goemon's sword to cut it off.

Goemon: *Raises an eyebrow* Really... You two are more childish than Crystal over here.

Crystal: Huh? *Looks back from her video game* Someone talking to me?

((Yah yah, I know it's not as funny as the first one, but it's a little running thing me and Polaris do in our ficts))


	5. Troubles

A/N: Don't look now, but I REALY don't think that Fujiko likes Crystal .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Lupin stood in the living room with the others and shook his head, "But we can't, I already sent the letter."

"But we can't take her with us!" Jigen yelled. "Let's just scrap it! Ol' Pops will get over it!"

Fujiko just crossed her arms, "I say we take her. Then when we get away, we get rid of the kid."

Lupin started to say something, but Jigen beat him to it, "Hell, no! We're not leaving her back on the streets!"

"But you were the one that was against her staying in the first place," Lupin noted to his best friend.

"Yeahm I know... And if this was back in New Orleans I would be agreeing with Fujiko. But this is Tokyo, Japan... It's no place to leave an American girl. She wouldn't know which way was up and probably wouldn't survive out there."

Goemon then spoke up, "Jigen is right. The streets of Tokyo are a hard place to live."

Goemon took another sip of his sake, and Lupin shook his head, "What will we do? We can't just hire a babysitter... If we leave her here one of us will have to stay behind, and each of us is crucial to the plan. We can't bring her along because it's too dangerous. And we can't just not pull the heist."

Crystal, who had been standing in the hall the entire time, listening, walked into the living room silently, "Why don't you like me?"

She pouted towards Jigen and Fujiko as they all turned around, startled. Lupin walked over to her and picked her up, "Awww. There, there. It's not that they hate you, it's just they need to get used to you."

"LIKE HELL IT ISN'T!" Fujiko screamed at Lupin. "I _do_ hate the little bitch! She's trying to steal my place here!"

The men just laughed at this as Crystal shoves her face into Lupin's chest, pouting still.

"She could never take your place Fujiko," Goemon, the first to stop laughing, said.

Lupin was able to manage to talk through the laughter, "Yeah... ha ha... She's not old enough!"

He laughed harder as he squeezed Fujiko's ass. Jigen calmed down and shook his head, "Besides she's not a royal bitch-tress."

They all started to laugh more, and Fujiko hit Lupin, "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!"

"Well I thought we were," Lupin made his famous little chuckle and then turned his attention to Crystal. "So, Crystal... What do you think we should do about this little predicament?"

Crystal looked up at Lupin, still in his arm, and propped herself on his hip, "I want to go with ya'll... I can be a distraction for that crazy cop in the brown coat."

She thought for a few moments, and then suddenly had an idea, "I could play like I had come here with my mom on vacation and got separated from her. Cops are suckers for lost little girls who need to find their mommies."

Jigen blinked then and smiled and leaned back, pushing his fedora down over his eyes, "Ha! That kid's crafty!"

"Indeed she is." Goemon nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So... Show of hands... Who thinks that Fujiko is going to try and kill this girl? ((Note I'm simi going with the manga ver.)) And so... The start of yet another career in crime... *Grins*


End file.
